


Time and Time Again

by Jala



Series: Jala's VictuuriWeek [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Day 7, Declarations Of Love, Endings, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Prompt Fic, Yuuri has less heavy anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: Yuuri's memories.[And how he came all the to this reality, where he is happily engaged to the Living Legend Victor Nikiforov while wearing a silver medal around his neck.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7... I'm dead on my feet with school unloading *** on my desk and expecting miracles from me.
> 
> Sorry it's late!

**I**

Yuuri would never forget the first time he saw Victor. Even if it was on a tiny old TV screen in the changing rooms of Hasetsu Ice Castle, it was one of his brightest memories. Seeing the young silver-haired skater glide on the ice with purpose and longing made everything fall into place in Yuuri’s head, but more importantly, in his heart. It was already hard for him to fit in while he did ballet and didn’t have many friends. He was frequently bullied at school and his only friends were older than him.

Feeling a connection this fast was both a blessing and a curse to him. A blessing because he knew the older boy on the crappy TV would feel the same as he felt about the ice and he instinctively knew they would be comfortable with each other. A curse however because he was older, on another continent and already famous. How could Yuuri go and show him the same passion for the ice he showed in his performances?

That’s how he knew he only had one way to do so: he would learn to do figure skating until he was on the same level as Victor. His resolve was made, and so he turned his curse into a springboard for his motivation.

_Just you wait, Victor Nikiforov._

**II**

Getting into figure skating made him an easy target for bully, getting called names like “faggot” and “girly” all the time because he loved his sport. However, it didn’t faze him as much as it did at first. They couldn’t understand what the ice had brought to him: a second home, peace and passion. It was all that mattered to him.

He couldn’t count the bruises and blisters his determination had caused him in the past years. Only, he was stubborn and a sore loser at it, so he couldn’t stop and always thrived for more: more skating, more success, more passion, more, more, more. Everything he could do to make his dream come true was something he would to.

And that’s what he did: competing, winning and achieving. He moved to Detroit to go higher, still dreaming about a competition against Victor, passion burning and people watching. He was anxious about the audience, but he knew if Victor was there, it would fuel his motivation and he would do better than he could ever imagine.

Coming to Detroit and train under Celestino made Yuuri a stronger skater, and he still did ballet to keep his step sequences and spins flawless. After all, they were still his force and uniqueness. He couldn’t let it go just to perfect new jumps. He wasn’t the skater people admired for the technicality in his moves, but the story his body created in sync with the music.

He couldn’t wait to skate against Victor.

**III**

When everything felt right and awesome, was inevitably when it went downhill.

Yuuri did amazing in the selections and was happy to be at the Grand Prix Final. _At last_ he was going against his idol and would show him the same passion and love he saw when he was twelve. He couldn’t wait for his turn to skate on the ice: he would show the world (and Victor with it) how _strong_ he loved the ice. Victor showed him ten years ago, it was his turn to inspire people after him. He was doing some stretches backstage when his music stopped. Brows furrowing, he looked at his phone and saw his mother’s ID on the screen. Wondering why she called when she knew he was competing, he picked the call.

“Hey mom, everything alright?”

“Yuuri… I’m so, _so_ sorry to tell you this right now, but I can’t tell you later. It’s about Vicchan…”

Yuuri soon stopped hearing anything, his phone falling from his hand onto the floor with a loud sound. However, Yuuri didn’t hear it. Right now, he couldn’t feel anything but numbness. His precious friend, _his_ Vicchan, was gone. And he didn’t even saw him. It had been five years since the last time he had hugged his beloved dog.

What would happen now that his best friend passed away?

Everyone knows what happened next. Yuuri still can’t remember doing any of his routines those two days. Everything was a blur, the only thing standing out a bit was the first words Victor ever said to him.

“Commemorative photo? Sure” he said with the fakest smile the black-haired man has ever witnessed. The words hurt, but he was still numb.

Instead of bursting in tears or exploding with anger because _how could he not remember a fellow competitor_ , Yuuri just turned away without a word, and left the arena.

He didn’t remember any of the banquet, only waking with a headache and a promise from his coach that nothing happened the night before.

He flew back to Detroit to finish his studies and think back on skating. After Vicchan’s death, he wasn’t sure about figure skating anymore. He decided to go back home for a while and make a decision then.

**IV**

Waking up to shovel snow in April was a surprise.

Opening the front door, seeing a dog similar to Vicchan leaping on him was a bigger surprise.

The realization the dog could only be to one famous celebrity with his father hint was dreadful.

Seeing Victor naked in his parent’s onsen, claiming to bring Yuuri to the top of the GPF was too much.

He blacked-out then and there.

 

**V**

Getting to know Victor _the person_ vs what he knew about Victor _the celebrity_ was quite a shock to Yuuri. How could this grown-ass man be so childlike? He was appalled to see Victor use puppy eye’s on his mother (which worked more than once) and whining when Yuuri didn’t agree with his outrageous demands ( _no_ , he wasn’t letting his long-life idol to sleep with him in his room, where proof of his idolization was on every wall, thank you very much) and so on.

This side made the twenty-seven man more human in the younger man’s eyes. He always saw the prince on ice, the bachelor, the living legend of figure skating that was Victor Nikiforov. However, seeing the man in Hasetsu Ice Castle was a big contrast to the picture he had of him. He still skated like a god, that much couldn’t change, but he looked more… within Yuuri’s reach. The black-haired skater felt like Victor had worries and ambitions like everyone else he knew.

It made Victor look less like a legend and more like a fellow human being.

That realization put Yuuri more at ease with Victor’s affection. It was still overbearing and Yuuri didn’t feel comfortable yet, but at least he didn’t flinch anymore when he felt strong arms clinging on his shoulders or whining a breath away from his ear.

As the months went by, Yuuri found his love for skating back and his only goal now was to make Victor proud. He thrived again with a new goal, and it brought him to new highs: he wanted to show the world he didn’t stole Victor Nikiforov for nothing.

Still, after placing first at the short program of the Cup of China, old fears came back: what ifs, really. But they did nothing to help Yuuri fall asleep. That’s why Victor and he had a fallout before his free skate. He couldn’t live with dulling Victor’s shine: he only wanted to make him proud and show the world his passion.

When he saw he felt calmer and less tired after crying, he did the best free skate he ever did. He only thought of Victor and his image: how would people feel if Yuuri did well? Did _more_ than well? He wanted to see that.

So he did a quad flip at the end of his program. The audience was wilder than ever and even the commentators were at a loss of words.

However, Victor still managed to surprise people again.

He jumped on the ice and kissed Yuuri in front of dozens of cameras. Yeah, that’s something celebrities can go with.

**V + I**

Barcelona was beautiful. Yuuri had had the best day of his life yet, winning silver at the GPF and confirming he and Victor would compete against each other the next season. He was giddy and it showed on his face. Victor looked sideways at him, smiling slightly.

“Why are you so joyful, darling?” he asked.

“I’m happy, that’s why.” Replied simply Yuuri, stars in his eyes.

“Yeah, I can see that. You won silver today, that’s enough of a reason to be happy.” Smiled Victor. Yuuri shook his head and Victor cocked his head, confused.

“That’s only part of the reason. I’m happy because I was on the podium, but I’m also happy because we’re engaged. And I’m happy because we’ll have a second chance at competing against each other. Even if it’s only once, I want to try again. Last time wasn’t the real me, so I want to compete with all my love and passion for the ice. It’s more than I could ever ask for.” Said Yuuri without taking a breath. Victor only watched with wide eyes.

He smiled and took his fiancé’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the ring there. He smiled and his eyes shone with love.

“Time and time again, love. I would do everything again if I had to. You’re the best thing that happened to me. There’s no way I would ever let you go. _You are_ more than I could ask for, Katsuki Yuuri.”

They shared a smile and resumed their walk, hand in hand around Barcelona.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
